The New JigSAW
by T0RQU3
Summary: A new serial killer sets out to put kids through a series of tests that will test them physically, mentally, and emotionally. NOTE: Language and Violence
1. Welcome to Hell

**Author's Note:**

In this story, every single player in the game is a real person. I'm Angela while the rest are my friends in reality. Some might share a name with someone from the SAW series. For example, Diana is a person in my story, but she's NOT Dr. Gordon's daughter.  
Jigsaw doesn't make an "appearance" in this story. I only created this story to kind of imagine what it would be like if myself and some friends were in SAW traps and whatnot, so forgive my unoriginality at some points.

With that being said, please enjoy my story...Maybe.

* * *

Six kids: three girls and three boys, are inside a broken-down home with boarded-up windows, inside and out, located in a rural area. Inside the house, the paint is starting to peel and the floors are covered in dirt and dust. One of the boys awakens.

"Ugh...Where the hell am I," he asked himself.

He looks around him and sees the others, laying on the ground.

"Shit," he exclaimed as he went up to one of the girls. "Angela, wake up! Dumbass!"

She wakes up and sits up quickly.

"What the hell," she asked. "Julio, where the hell are we?"  
He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."  
Angela looks around her. "Looks like Di, Destiny, Dom, and JB we're dragged in here too."

Julio wakes up Destiny, Dominique and JB.

"Where are we," JB asked.  
Julio shook his head. "I don't know."

Angela goes up to Diana and shakes her.

"Bitch, wake up," she tells her. "Dude, lazyass!"

Diana wakes up quickly, and slaps Angela in the face.

"What the hell," Angela exclaimed.  
"Don't touch me!"

She pushes Angela down, and sees the others.

"Julio, Destiny, JB, and Dom? What the hell," she asked. "Where are we?"  
"Hell, like we know," said Destiny.

Angela stands up, and sees a recorder taped to the wall.

"That's something you don't see everyday."

She walks up to it and takes it off.

"What is that," JB asked.  
Angela shows the recorder to the others. "It's a recorder thingy."  
"Play it," said Julio.

Angela crouches down, and sets it on the floor. She presses the play button.

_Welcome to my home. I have no doubt you're all trying to figure out where you are all at, but where you are at isn't of the importance here. The importance here is to live--Survival. I understand you were all friends with each other before being here. I understand friends love games. How you play the game is how to choose your fate. The only hint I can give you: Trust no one. Once you step through the door into the other room is when your Hell starts. Make your choice: Live or die.  
_

"What the fuck," Destiny exclaimed. "Who the fuck was that?!"  
Julio runs up to the front door and tries to open it. "It's locked! It won't open!"

Angela picks up the recorder and throws it to a wall, breaking it. She looks up at the ceiling, and turns to the others.

"We need to play the game."  
"Are you fucking crazy," Destiny asked.  
"You heard that thing, didn't you," Diana added. "We can get fucking killed! Do you want us to get fucking killed?!"  
"No," Angela told them.. "But if we don't, we're going to be trapped here. Do you want to be trapped here?"  
"No," Diana yelled as she stood up. "I'm not playing this fucking game!"

Julio walks up to Diana and pulls her to a corner of the room, away from the others.

"Nobody is going to die," he told her.  
"How could you be sure of that? We're trapped in a fucking house probably in the middle of nowhere being forced to play a game!"  
"Nobody is gonna die!"

Diana looks at the ground. Julio puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me. Diana, look at me."

She looks back up at him.

He hugs her. "Nobody is going to die."

Angela, Destiny, JB, and Dominique look at them.

"Are you two done yet," Dominique asked.  
"Yeah," said Diana as the two walked back to the group.

Julio looks at everyone.

"You guys ready," he asked everyone. "Angela?"  
"Hell yeah, dude!"  
"Di?  
"Sure."  
"JB?"  
"Yeah."  
"Destiny?"  
"Yep."  
"Dom?"  
"I'm ready."

Julio nodded.

"Let's go to Hell."


	2. The Inexperienced

Julio opens the door to the next room. A noose made of a rusty chain hangs from the ceiling, five feet above the ground. A TV is set on the ground at the corner of the room while another door is across the room in front of them.

"What the hell are we tripping balls about," Angela asked. "There's nothing here!"  
"I know," Dominique agreed.  
"There's a chain noose right there," said Destiny.  
"So," JB asked. "Who's gonna pull it if we hang ourselves?"

Dominique walks up to it, and puts the noose around his neck.

"So scary," he said sarcastically.

All of a sudden, the door shuts on them and locks. Diana runs up to it, trying to turn the knob.

"It won't open," she yelled. "Fuck!"

Dominique rises about five inches.

"Oh shit," he exclaimed. "Help me!"

The TV turns on and a puppet named Billy appears on the screen.

_Welcome to your first trap. If you had just gone on, you would've made it pass the door, but your foolishness landed you in a different situation. The door is now locked. In fact, both doors are locked. You have only 60 seconds to unlock the lock that connects the chain to make a loop. Find the key and unlock it. If you don't make it by 60 seconds, the chain will rise faster than you ever thought, and the others will see you die instantly of asphyxiation. The answer lies somewhere you can't see._

The TV shuts off; a timer atop of the TV goes off and begins to tick.

Dominique grabs onto the lock and tries to pull it. "Shit!"  
"What the hell do we do," Diana asked.

Angela looks at the ground.

"The floor is made out of wood. Punch through this shit! That puppet thing said that the answer lies somewhere we can't see. It's gotta be the floor!"  
"What if it's the wall," Destiny asked.  
"He doesn't want us seeing what's through the door which is probably why he locked it," Angela explained. "Plus, if we break through the wall, we can make a bigger hole to escape. Whoever is doing this to us doesn't want that. The wall is probably made of concrete anyway."

Angela crouches down and punches the wooden floor, breaking it; her knuckles begin to bleed. Diana reaches in, and picks up a key.

"Dom," she said as she handed the key to him.

He tries to unlock the lock, but the key doesn't work.

"Bullshit," he said as he threw the key to the ground. "It doesn't work!"  
"Son of a bitch probably mixed the keys up," said Angela. "Quick, c'mon!"

Everyone but Destiny break the floor for the key. They hand every key they find to Dominique, but they all fail to open the lock.

Diana looks at Destiny. "Why aren't you doing anything?"  
"I'm actually enjoying this!"

JB looks at the timer.

"15 seconds left," he informed the others.

The group works faster, but the timer reaches zero.

"No, no, no, no," Dominique yelled.

The noose rapidly pulls him higher, killing him.

"Fuck," yelled Angela.

The door leading to the new room unlocks. Julio opens the door, and walks into the room. JB, Destiny, Diana, and Angela follow him and slam the door close. A key falls to the ground from the chain hanging Dominique's body.  
Diana sits against the wall in the new room while Destiny checks on her. JB sits with them.

"So Dom is dead. Do we keep on going," Angela asked Julio.  
"Yes."

The two walk up to the door for the new room. Angela turns the knob, but by turning the knob, she triggers a small trap: A pistol hidden within the wall fires a bullet, and hits Angela in the right shoulder.

"Fuck!"  
"Oh shit," Diana cried. "I don't want to play this game anymore!"  
Julio walks up to Angela. "Are you okay?  
She grips onto her shoulder as blood pours out. "I'm good."

Suddenly, the door opens, but the new room is dark.

"Should we go in," JB asked as he stood up.  
"We've been through the tunnels," said Julio. "This room isn't fucking scary."  
Angela looks at them. "I just got shot. I don't think a dark room is scarier than that."

The three walk into the room. Destiny stands up with Diana and follow them in; the door behind them locks.

"Check if there's a lightswitch," said Julio.

Destiny slides her hand against the wall and finds a lightswitch; she switches it on. The group sees the door, but next to it are three live men nailed to the wall with their mouths duct-taped. Six rusted metal rods are on the wall to the right-side of the group. At the corner of the ceiling, Billy appears on the screen of another TV.

_Whether the six or five of you made it, the numbers don't matter. As soon as you step in, you'll see three murderers that have yet to face trial, nailed to the wall. Obviously, the door to your next challenge is next to them. To your side, you see six metal rods. Behind each of these nailed men, are holes drilled into the wall that will help unlock the door. All you have to do is aim with luck and slide a rod through each hole. Get all three, and the door will open. Think of it as a combination lock for a bicycle that will open if you have the right code. However, if you fail, an explosive will go off. You have only 90 seconds. Feel what the murderer's feel when they take away a life.  
_

The timer above the TV goes off. Julio picks up two rods and tosses one to JB; they attack the man on the left while Destiny gets her own rod and attacks the man in the middle. Both men scream muffled screams as the man on the right watches in horror.

Angela picks up two rods and walks up to Diana. "Listen, I know you're scared, but we only have 90 seconds to save our asses."  
"I'm not going to stab them with rods, okay,?"  
"Hey, this fag left us with six rods. Dom is dead, but you aren't!"  
"I wish I was!"  
"Take this rod and trust me, after you live, you'll feel a lot better!"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Take the fucking thing now!"  
"Make me!"

Angela whacks Diana in the back of the head with a rod.

Diana takes the rod out of Angela's hand. "Fine!"

The two approach the man on the right, nearest to the door. Angela impales the man in the stomach, but doesn't find the hole. Diana impales the man in the chest, but she also fails to find the hole. They impale the man simultaneously.

"Di, we only have 60 seconds left," said Angela.

Diana thrusts her rod through the man's heart; blood splatters all over her. She stops pushing the rod in.

Angela watches her. "Keep on going!"

Diana pushes the rod in; blood continues to splatter all over her face and the man begins to scream louder. They find the hole in the wall, and slide the rod through.

"Done," they tell the others.

Destiny thrusts her rod at the man in the middle's chest; she finds the hole and slides her rod through. JB thrusts his rod through the man on the left's neck; he finds the hole as well and slides his rod through. They unlock the door and make it to the next room alive.

"How many more rounds of Hell do we have to take care of," Destiny asked.

Julio looks around.

"We have to keep on going deeper into Hell and then we'll figure it out."


	3. The Loss

"Can we take a break," Destiny asked.  
"No," said Angela. "We have no time for breaks. The faster we make it through, the faster we can be free and have all the breaks we want."  
"That's it, fucker," said Diana.  
Angela looks at her. "What?"  
"You're not the leader here," Diana yelled.  
"You're not doing anything, pussy, so shut the hell up" Angela argued back.  
"Do you want me to do something?!"  
Julio looks at the two. "Di. Angela."

Angela grabs onto Diana's neck, but Diana kicks her continuously. Angela stands up quickly, and grabs a lamp.

Diana looks at her angrily. "Don't you even fucking try!"

She throws a punch at Angela's face, but Angela smashes the lamp on Diana's head.

She falls to the ground, blood dripping from her head. "Motherfucker!"  
Angela throws the remains of the lamp to the ground. "Fuck you!"

Diana stands up and is about to throw another punch, but Destiny runs in and pushes the two away from each other. Julio holds onto Angela, while JB holds onto Diana.

"Beating the shit out of each other isn't going to help," said Destiny. "If we want to make it out alive, then we have to work together!"  
"With her bullshit, it ain't gonna work," said Diana.  
"My bullshit," Angela asked. "Oh, now you're just talking shit!"  
"Shut the hell up," Julio, JB, and Destiny yell at the two.

Julio and JB let go of the them.

"Don't touch me," Diana told Angela.  
Angela looks at her. "Same goes for you."

Diana walks away, wiping the blood off her head with her jacket sleeve.  
Julio walks to the door; the others follow him. Diana turns the knob, but Julio sees a little panel opening next to them. He pulls Diana to the ground as a metal needle shoots out from the panel and impales JB in the head, killing him.

"JB," Julio yelled.  
"Damn," Destiny added.

Diana looks up in horror. The door opens.

"C'mon, we have no time to lose," said Angela.

They leave JB's body, and walk into the next room.

"Great," Angela said sarcastically. "We lost Dominique and now we lost JB!"  
"There's nothing suspicious about this room" said Julio.  
"You'd be surprised," said Destiny.

As they walk, Destiny is behind the group and accidentally steps on a trap-tile. The floor she's standing on collapses, and reveals a pit of used syringes, fifteen feet below. She grabs the edge of the remaining floor.

"Help me," she yelled. "Damn it!"

Julio, Angela, and Diana run to her, but the edge breaks and she falls into the pit.

"Oh my god," she cried. "Fuck!"  
Angela takes a step back. "I'm gonna go in."  
Julio stops her before she runs. "You can't save everybody!"  
"We gotta save her, Julio" said Diana.  
Julio looks at her. "We can't! We can't save everybody!"

He looks down at the pit.

"I'm sorry."

Destiny begins to scream louder as more syringes attach to her. The remaining walk to the next room; the door behind them locks. Next to them as they walk in is another TV, and across the room is the next door, but wires connected from wall-to-wall are blocking the path.

"So we lost Destiny too," said Diana.  
"Dude, we have to keep on going," said Angela.  
Diana looks at her. "But it's too dangerous!"  
"It is, but JB, Destiny and maybe Dominique wanted us to live in the end," said Julio.  
"They want us alive. We have to do this for them," Angela added.

The TV turns on and Billy appears on the screen.

_Your numbers have already probably been reduced by now with the minority traps I've set. That's good because the less people you have, the better you'll make it through this trap. The only obstacle you have are the hundreds of wires connected wall to wall. Those are razor-wires. If you make it through alive this entire game, you'll have some scars to show you've been a player. You only have 60 seconds, otherwise, this entire room will flash before your eyes. How many scars will you prove with?_

The TV shuts off and the timer goes off.

"C'mon," said Julio. "60 seconds!"

They run in front of the razor-wire.

Angela walks through, and is cut by the wires on her face. "Shit!"

Julio is about to go in, but he looks at Diana.

"What's wrong?"  
"Oh my god! I'm not gonna fucking go through that!"  
"Yes you are. You fucking have to!"  
"I can't! Oh my god, Julio! I'll fucking die!"  
Julio grabs onto her. "Get in there. You're not going to fucking die."

Diana walks slowly into the trap and walks through; Julio follows her. Angela makes it to the other side with slice marks all over her face and arms, and slits on her clothing. She opens the door and stops the timer.

"Di, the timer is over," said Julio. "Just walk."

They cover their face with their arms and walk through. The razor-wire leaves slits on the sleeves of their jackets, and leaves cuts all over their skin. They make it through and regroup. Diana wipes the blood off her face and arms.

"You think we're almost fucking done with this damn game," Angela asked.  
"I don't even think we're halfway fucking through," said Julio.  
Angela shook her head. "Me neither."  
Diana takes her bloodstained jacket off, and throws it into the razor-wires. "The bitch doing this to us will never win."

Angela looks up to the ceiling.

"If you can hear me, you fucking bitch! The ones left aren't going to fucking die! Hear me?! Count on it."


	4. Unexpected

Julio takes off his bloodstained jacket, and throws it into the razor-wire.

Angela looks at Diana. "I'm sorry about hitting you with that lamp, dumbass."  
"Stupidass. It's alright."  
"Come on. Let's go to the next room," said Julio.

They walk through the door and close it; the door locks. The room is empty and a new door is across the room.

"I see no traps and no TV's," said Julio. "This might be a safe room."  
"Probably," said Angela.

She walks ahead of the group, but steps across a tripwire string.

She looks up and sees four shotguns. "Shit!"

They fire at the same time, killing her. Blood splatters all over the floor.

"Oh shit," Julio yelled as he ran up to her body. "Angela!"  
"Oh my god," Diana yelled.  
"We made it this far, don't be scared anymore."  
"But--  
"No 'buts'! Dominique, JB, and Destiny are dead. Now, Angela is dead. They're the ones who wanted to keep on going while you should've been in all those fucking traps dying! I love you, but we have to win this for them."

Julio walks to the door and opens it; Diana follows him. In front of them is a small room, and ladder in the center.

Diana looks at Julio. "Should we climb up it?"  
He walks up to the ladder and holds onto one of the steps. "It looks safe. It looks like it's leading to the attic."

He climbs the ladder while Diana follows him up; he punches the attic door open and enters.

"What is it," Diana asked.  
Julio looks down at her. "It's an attic. Give me your hand."

She holds her hand out; Julio grabs hold of it and pulls her up.

"Are you okay," he asked.  
"Yeah."

Julio closes the attic door; the entire attic goes dark.

"Shit," said Julio. "It's cold up here. It was so hot down there, but it's so cold."

Diana crawls away from him. She reaches into a duffel bag, and pulls out a syringe.

"Diana," Julio asked. "Where are you?"

She crawls slowly behind him, and stabs the syringe into the back of his neck, making him pass out.

"Don't worry, Julio. We all want answers."


	5. Game Over

After being stabbed in the neck with a needle, Julio awakens in a bathroom. Around him: The corpses of his dead friends and other dead bodies. Diana lays on the ground in blood, next to the bodies.

"Where am I," he asked himself.

He tries to crawl away, but his ankle is chained to the wall.

"No! What the hell?!"

He looks up and sees the bodies of his dead friends and Diana.

"Dom. JB. Destiny. Angela. Di....No...."

He lays down, but feels something in his pocket. He reaches in and takes out a recorder.

"What the hell?"

He presses the play button.

_Hello Julio. I know you're trying to figure out every minor detail: Where you are, how long you've been in here, ecetera. All I can say is you're still trapped in the house and only been knocked unconscious for 45 minutes. I know that you're trying figure out who did this to you. The only answer I have for you: Look up and see what doesn't make sense to you. _

Julio looks up, and sees Diana rising from the ground.

She walks up to him. "It's me: Diana."  
Julio looks up at her. "Di?! Why?! I love you. Why would you do this to us?"  
"Trust is something people depend on too much. I wanted to teach everyone why it shouldn't be so relied on."  
"Then why'd you do this to us?!"  
"Why not try it on some of my friends?"  
Julio tries to attack her, but is limited range by the chain. "Bitch!"

Diana smiles.

"How did you prove trust isn't fucking reliable," Julio asked. "All you did was put us through a fucking sadistic game and murdered four people!"  
"Dominique's key to freedom was behind him all along, attached to the chain, but you all thought it was stuck on the floorboard. JB was shot in the head because you only pulled me away, and not him. You could've given him warning. Friends trust each other on that. Destiny could've been saved if only you or Angela ran up to her in time, but she didn't even try to save herself because she thought the edge would hold enough for her for one of you two to come and play hero. Angela was killed because she trusted that the door and the entire room was safe enough. You trusted me enough to pull me up, and leave me in a pitch-black attic where I had all my equipment to knock you out."  
"Fuck you, you stupid slut! I can't believe I loved you!"  
"Believe it. You trusted everyone the most, and you relied on everyone too much. To open doors, to test out traps. You trusted me to make it through every game."  
"Bitch! I hate you!"  
"That's not what you said before."  
"I hate you! Damn it! Get me out of here!"  
Diana crouches down. "The person who trusts the most, will suffer the most."  
"You bitch! You killed everybody! You killed JB! You killed Destiny! You killed Dominique even though you never liked him! You killed Angela! You, me, and her made a pact and you destroyed it!"  
"And you trusted me to keep that pact?"  
"You whore! I'll beat you!"  
Diana laughs and stands up. "Good luck."

She walks to the door.

"Get your ass back here! Di!"  
"None of this will ever matter to you, Julio. Not anymore."

Julio screams while Diana shuts off the light.

"Game over."

She shuts the door close. Julio screams louder, and tries to pull himself out of the chain.

"Diana!"


	6. Hung by a Thread

I've decided to continue the story in the same story as the first and as different chapters rather than a new one. This mini "sequel" is kind of short. Once again, all the characters are real people written into a fictional story and aren't in a past SAW movie.

Have fun!

* * *

A boy awakens in a room and finds himself standing on top of a wooden chair while a barbed-wire noose is around his neck. Diana stands in front of him.

"Leo," she says to him.  
"Di," Leo asked. "What the hell is going on?"  
"Your own personal Hell."  
"What?"

She places a tape recorder in his hand and then walks away.

"Di! What the hell," Leo yelled. "Get me out of here!"  
Diana opens the door. "Press play."

She leaves. Leo looks at the recorder and presses play.

_Hello Leo. I know what you're thinking: What the hell is going on? Don't worry, I get that a lot. Scratching at your throat and making you bleed is a barbed-wire noose. I know you want freedom, but to experience freedom once again, you must help yourself. Look above you and you'll see a knife. All you must do is climb up the wire like a student in a Physical Education class climbing a rope to get to the top. Get the knife, climb down slowly, and cut yourself free. If you knock the chair over you'll be left dangling and your blood will be the only thing that will be touching the ground. Work hard, Leo. Your life is hanging by a thread._

He throws the recorder to the ground and looks up. He begins to climb the wire; his palms are cut open and start to bleed.

He breathes in deeply. "Take in the pain...Come on...Almost there..."

He reaches for the knife only a foot away from him and grabs hold of it. He then looks down, and starts to climb down with one hand, while the other is holding the knife.

"Don't look down..."

He finally steps on the chair, and let's go of the wire. He places the knife near the wire on his neck and starts cutting it off. As he tries to slice the wire off, he begins to panic and kicks his legs.

"Shit!"

He accidentally knocks the chair down and is left hanging. He gasps for air while blood drips to the ground from his neck. All of a sudden, he drops the knife, and he dies from asphyxiation. Diana opens the door and walks in.

She sees his dangling body. "You didn't deserve to make it."

She picks up the tape recorder and wipes off the blood.

"They should be awake now."


	7. Tests

Three boys are in a classroom with the lights off. One boy wakes up while the other two are unconscious.

He looked at the two as he sat up. "Pedro? Jason?"

He shook them and woke them up.

"Emillio," Pedro exclaimed.  
"What the hell," Jason added.

They sat up and looked at Emillio.

"What the hell is going on," Jason asked.

Emillio shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I woke up here too."  
"Where are we," Pedro asked.  
"It looks like we're at school," Emillio said as he stood up.  
"What if this is a senior prank," Pedro asked.  
"How the fuck would a senior know where we live," Jason asked Pedro.  
"I don't know!"

Emillio walks to the door and looks out it's window to look into the hallway. He sees Billy the Puppet sitting against the wall across the door.

"That's weird," Emillio thought out loud.  
Pedro looked at him. "What's weird?"  
"There's a doll just sitting there."  
"Go see what it is," Pedro suggested.

Emillio leaves the room and picks it up. He walks back into the room.

"What is it," Pedro asked.  
"It's a puppet. It looks kind of scary to be a kid's puppet though."  
"You never know," said Jason. "It's probably some emo kid's thing."

Emillio drops it to the ground, but a tape recorder falls out of it's clothes. Jason crawls to it and picks it up.

"See what you did, Emillio," Pedro said sarcastically. "You broke some emo kid's toy. Now they're gonna cut themselves even more!"  
"No, stupid," Emillio exclaimed. "It's a tape recorder. As in: you press record and it records via cassette tape. Jason, play it."

Jason presses play on the tape recorder.

_Hello Emillio. Jason. Pedro. I'm sure you three are wondering what's going on and why you're at your school. This building was created to teach and that will not stop. Right now, you're going to learn your will to live. The gate at the front is locked with three locks that can only be opened with three keys. There are several keys in many rooms, but in order to get your prize, you must pass the tests you're given. The rooms are: 813, 908, 918, 314, 230, 503, the Gym, and the Cafeteria. Make your choice._

"What were the rooms," Pedro asked.  
"813, 908, 918, 314, 230, 503, the Gym, and the Cafeteria," said Emillio.  
"Where are we right now," Jason added.

Emillio looked outside the door's window again.

"We're in the 200's," he informed the two.  
"So we should go to 230 first," said Pedro. "It's close by."  
"Wait, we need something to help us see," said Emillio. "It's dark outside and the emergency lights are off."

Jason took out his lighter and lit it up.

"I have this."  
"That'll do for now," said Emillio. "Let's go."

Pedro holds the door open for the others.

"Examination time."


	8. Shock

Emillio, Jason, and Pedro run to Room 230. The room is dark, but they still enter anyway.

Emillio looked at Jason. "Lighter."

Jason lights up his lighter. Emillio looks around and sees a desk with a tape, a collar, and a card that says _"Put Collar On"_.

"I call the collar," Pedro exclaimed as he ran to the table.

He picks it up and puts it around his neck. He then tries to take it off, but is unable to.

"What the hell," he exclaimed. "Help me!"  
"Fucking dumbass," Jason yelled as he tried to help him.

Emillio takes out the previous tape from the tape recorder and inserts the new tape.

_Welcome to Room 230. In front of you is a collar, but there's something different about it. You only have 2 minutes to remove it, but every 5 seconds, the collar will send a random amount of volts of electricity throughout your body every time. Find the key and unlock it from your neck. The key can also be used to open the main gate. You're hint: 125 minus 120 and it's difference's square root. Live or die: Make your choice._

"Shit," Pedro yelled.

He frantically goes through a desk's drawers while Jason and Emillio go through the closet.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Pedro exclaimed.

He screams as he is shocked by the collar.

"This is why you don't put random shit on," yelled Jason.

Pedro is shocked again. Emillio kicks the closet's side and looks away. He sees a bookshelf with large textbooks.

"The hint was 125 minus 120," he thought. "5 to the second power would be 25."

He counted the books on the shelf.

"25 books," he exclaimed.  
Jason looked at him. "What?"  
"There's 25 books on the shelf," Emillio explained. "The answer to the hint is 25!"

Pedro rushes to the bookshelf and pulls out the last book on the shelf. As he pulls it out, the key falls to the ground.

He picks it up. "Yes!"

The collar shocks him one more time. Pedro screams as he unlocks the collar and throws it to the ground.

"Hell yeah!"  
"Sweet, that's one key," said Emillio. "Where do we go next?"  
"813," said Jason. "It's upstairs."

Jason follows them outside.

"One down, two to go."


	9. One Down, Two to Go

The three stand outside Room 813.

"Who's ready," Emillio asked.  
Pedro nodded. "Let's go."

As they enter, they hear a gunshot from within the room.

Pedro looked around. "What the fuck was that?"

Jason lights up his lighter and finds a tape.

"New tape," Jason said as he picked it up. "Emillio!"

Emillio takes the tape from Jason's hand and inserts it into the tape recorder.

_Welcome to Room 813. This room is different from all the other rooms. Placed all over the room are devices that will fire bullets at random. The key is in a jar in the front of the room. However, the jar is full of acid and will dissolve the key in 1 minute. Will you beat the bullets and the clock?_

"People are fucking stupid," said Jason.

He crouches down and crawls his way to the front, but halfway through, a device hidden under a desk fires and hits his leg.

"Fuck," he yelled.

Three devices from bookshelves go off and fire several bullets.

"Fuck," Emillio exclaimed. "This is going to be fucking hard!"

A device hiding under a table goes off.

Jason looked at the devices. "What the fuck?"

He stands up, but Pedro hears another device go off.

"Duck," he yelled.

Jason is about to duck, but is too late. A bullet hits him in the chest.

"Jason," Emillio yelled.

Jason turns around and struggles to walk back to the door where the two are at, but another device goes off and the bullet hits Jason in the back. He falls to the ground and dies. The other two crouch down.

"Fuck," Pedro yelled. "Emillio, this shit is too fucking hard! We just lost him! We have to go to another room."  
"Wait!"

Emillio crawls quickly to Jason's body and takes his lighter from his hand. He crawls back to Pedro. He opens the door quickly while Emillio runs out. They leave the 800's hallway and walk to the 900's.

"Fuck, I can't believe we lost Jason," Pedro complained. "Who the fuck brought us here? It can't be fucking seniors."  
"Calm down, Pedro," said Emillio.  
"How the fuck can I calm down? We're at school and everything is fucking rigged to get our asses killed!"  
"Just calm the fuck down!"

They make it to the entrance of the 900's hallway. Emillio looks at Pedro as he enters.

"Only two to go."


	10. Crash Down

They stand outside of Room 908.

Emillio looked at Pedro. "Are you ready?"

He saw that Pedro was shaking and had a nervous look on his face.

"You look tense," Emillio told him. "You sure you want to go in or do you want to take a break?"  
"What...Oh, yeah. Yeah, let's go."

Emillio opened the door and they entered the dark classroom. When the door shut, a projector turned on and shined it's projection of Billy the Puppet onto the whiteboard.

_Welcome to Room 913. Above you is obviously a ceiling, but don't be fooled because one of the keys to your freedom is behind it. You must hit every tile until you find the key, but sitting on some tiles are jars of nails and syringes. Think of this as a game of "Minesweeper". Every door is locked now and you're trapped until you find the key. Let the game begin._

Pedro lifts up a desk.

"That's not a smart idea," Emillio told him.  
Pedro looked at him. "Who said I was smart?"

He breaks part of the ceiling by throwing the desk at it. The desk breaks and falls along with the debris to the ground.

"Be careful," Emillio warned him. "There's needles and shit up there!"  
"I want to get the fuck out of here!"

Emillio picks up the top part of the desk that was broken by Pedro earlier. He throws it at the ceiling and breaks part of it, but a jar drops to the ground and scatters syringes and nails everywhere. Pedro takes some broken parts of the desk and throws it simutaneously. Several jars come crashing to the floor and one misses Emillio by a foot.

"Watch it, dumbass!"

After all the debris falls, they see a key hanging by a string.

Pedro looked at it. "It's the key!"

He stands on top of another desk and tries to reach for the key, but it's still too far. He jumps and grabs the key.

"Alright," Emillio exclaimed.

Pedro lands on the ground and shows it to him.

Emillio takes the key from him. "Two keys down, one to go."

The door is unlocked and they leave the room. Suddenly, as they close the door, a hooded person fires a gun, but misses.

"What the fuck," Pedro exclaimed.

The person fires their gun once again, but the bullet hits Emillio and kills him.

Pedro looks at his body. "Emillio!"

The person approaches Pedro. He takes steps back as the person walks towards him with their gun ready to fire.

"Who the fuck are you," Pedro asked.  
"Get on the ground!"  
"What?"

The person pointed to the ground with their gun.

"Stupid fucker! Get on the ground!"

Pedro crouched down.

The person walked behind him.

"Who the fuck are you," Pedro asked.  
"Shut the fuck up!"

The person pistol-whips Pedro in the back of the head causing him to pass out.

"Good night."


	11. No More Suffering

Pedro is on his knees with his wrists chained to opposite sides of the wall in a classroom.

"What...What the fuck is this?"

He stands up and tries to pull himself free.

"Fuck!"

He drops to his knees. The hooded person walks into the room while pointing a flashlight at him. Pedro squints his eyes to see who it is.

"You already have me chained," Pedro cried. "Show me who the fuck you are!"  
The person walked toward him. "You can't recognize me?"  
"You're wearing a hood. How am I suppose to know?"  
"By my voice. You should know me. We were a couple."  
"No..."

The person pulled down their hood and revealed to be Diana.

She crouched down to him. "Do you remember me now?"  
"Diana?"  
"You never were that smart."  
"How...Why...What?"  
"What's wrong, Pedro?"  
"You were behind this all along?"  
"You do have_ some_ brain."  
"Why?"  
"Just like you, I'm being tested."  
"By who?"  
"Jigsaw. I have to test you and by testing you, I get to work for him."  
"But why would you work with someone that'd tell you to kill your friends?"  
"It wasn't his choice. It was mine."  
"But Diana, we loved you! How could you?"  
"I love you too, Pedro."

She sneaks out a pocket knife from her back pocket and hugs him.

"If you loved me so much, you'd get me out of these chains," said Pedro. "I love you, but why would you kill Jason and Emillio?"  
"I had my reasons."  
"What would that reason be?"  
"I loved them just like I loved you."

Diana stabs Pedro in the back of the neck with her knife. She lets go of him, and stood up.

"Diana," Pedro cried as blood came out of his mouth.  
"I have my own tests to pass."

Diana turned around to the door.

She looks back. "Game over."

She turns off the flashlight and throws it near him. Pedro dies as Diana exits the room.

"I loved you so much, you don't have to suffer anymore."


	12. It's All A Game

Diana and Jigsaw sit across from each other at a table in a room within an abandoned building.

"You said you had something to show me," said Jigsaw.

Diana took out a notebook with papers sticking out and slid it across the table to him.

"What is this," Jigsaw asked as he opened it.  
"Everything I need."

He looked through every page and paper, but what caught his attention was the plans of her first game.

"Why are you marked as deceased," he asked.  
"Because the Diana everyone knew is dead."  
"Explain that."  
"She just is."  
"You're treating all this as a game."  
"What do you mean I'm treating all this like a game? Isn't this what it all fucking is?"  
"Diana, patience."  
"You be fucking patient and listen to me! This is all just a fucking game, you stupid fucker!"  
"You don't understand-"  
"No, you don't fucking understand! Do I have to remind you why I'm here?"  
"Remind me."

She tells him the first time he set her up in a trap:

_She wakes up strapped to a chair in the center of a room. On the ground is a device that is connected to a shotgun with the barrel just one inch away from her face._

_"Fuck," she yelled. "Someone fucking help me!"_

_A P.A system goes off:_

_Hello Diana. I know you're wondering where you are, but it's better to wonder how to get out. To escape death, you must be patient and wait for 30 seconds to pass. Any major movement will trigger the shotgun to fire at you. Death is in front you-literally. The shotgun has patience to kill and is only triggered by the one who isn't. _

_A timer at the wall in front of her counts down from 30._

_"FUCK!"_

_She tries to stay still._

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, stupid fucker. Somebody help me!"_

_The timer reaches 25._

_"Can't fucking take this!"_

_The timer reaches 20. She continues to stay still and watches the timer. The timer finally reaches 15._

_"Fuck it!"_

_The timer reaches 10. After awhile of waiting, the timer reaches zero. The device switches off, but Diana remains strapped to the chair._

_"Damn it," she yelled. "Get me the fuck out of here!"_

_Jigsaw walks into the room and walks to her._

_"Congratulations," he told her. "You passed."  
"Who the fuck are you," she asked._

_He unstraps her from the chair.  
_

_"Jigsaw."  
"Jigsaw? Wait, you were on the news! You're a fucking serial killer! Please, don't kill me!"  
"They don't understand."  
"What?"  
"People are so ungrateful for the life that they've been given. I'm sick of it all."  
"And?"  
"I never chose for anyone to die. They have the choice to win or lose. Everyone learns from their mistakes."_

_Diana stands up from her chair._

_"Teach me."_

Jigsaw looks at Diana. "I need to step out."  
"Go ahead."

He stands up and takes out a syringe from his sleeve. As he passes by Diana, he stabs her in the back of the neck causing her to pass out. Jigsaw looks at her.

"To every game, there's always a sequel."


	13. Starting Point to Downfall

Diana wakes up in the same room she woke up in the first game she set up. She remembers the words Julio told her that persuaded her to keep going:

_"Nobody is going to die," he told her.  
"How could you be sure of that? We're trapped in a fucking house probably in the middle of nowhere being forced to play a game!"  
"Nobody is gonna die!" _

She takes out a tape recorder from her pocket and presses play.

_Hello Diana. To every game, there's a sequel and now it's your turn to play that. This is the very same place you set your first game to take place, but now, you're going to be going in alone. You'll be going through a trip called "Memory Lane." In the words of Julio: "Time to go to Hell."_

Diana opens the door and walks to the next room. In front of her is the chain noose that Dominique died in. She continues walking, passing by the room where they had to stab the murderers with pipes. She remembered what Angela had told her before they started stabbing the murderers.

_"Listen," Angela told her. "I know you're scared, but we only have 90 seconds to save our asses."_  
_"I'm not going to stab them with rods, okay?"_  
_"Hey, this fag left us with six rods. Dom is dead, but you aren't!"_  
_"I wish I was!"_  
_"Take this rod and trust me, after you live, you'll feel a lot better!"_  
_"Fuck you!"_  
_"Take the fucking thing now!"_  
_"Make me!"_

She stops to look at the wall where the murderer's once were, but the area is now stained with their blood. She continues to walk into the next room. She remembers that this was the room her and Angela fought:

_Angela grabbed Diana's neck, but she continued to kick her until she knocked her to the ground. Angela stood up quickly, and grabbed a lamp._

_"Don't you even fucking try," Diana yelled._

_She throws a punch at Angela's face, but she smashes the lamp on her head._

_"Motherfucker," she yelled as she fell to ground with blood dripping from her head.  
Angela throws the remains of the lamp to the ground. "Fuck you!"_

The room was different this time though. There was a table with a metal pipe with a sharp end on it. The pipe was connected to a tube that lead to a beaker. Next to it was another tape recorder. She walks up to it and presses play.

_Sometimes you have to sacrifice something of your own to be rewarded. In front of you is a metal pipe connected to a beaker. What you must do is stab yourself at the place of your choice and fill the beaker with 4 ounces of blood. Choose your place wisely though because once you choose a spot, you cannot change it. If you pull out the pipe before the beaker reaches 4 ounces, a bomb will trigger and take you out. Will you give your sacrifice?_

Diana picks up the pipe and closes her eyes. She stabs it onto her arm.

"FUCK," she screamed.

Her blood begins to drop into the beaker. It hits the two ounces mark.

"This is bullshit!"

She continues to scream as the beaker reaches the three and a half mark.

"Fuck!"

She takes out the pipe from her arm slowly as her blood is at the four ounce mark and places it back onto the table. Her blood smears all over the table top and drips at the end of the pipe. She looks at her arm and walks slowly to the next door. The next room contains a big pit of syringes below. She continues to walk and passes by the room where there were razor wires. She remembered the conversation her and Julio had before they went through.

_"Oh my god," she exclaimed. "I'm not gonna fucking go through that!"_  
_"Yes you are. You fucking have to!"_  
_"I can't! Oh my god, Julio! I'll fucking die!"_  
_Julio grabs onto her. "Get in there. You're not going to fucking die."_

She continues on and ends up in the room Angela had died in, but something stopped her from going. There was a person's crouched down with his back faced towards her. He was crouched over the same spot Angela was shot.

"I used to trust you, damn it," the person said to Diana.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"Don't deny me, damn it!"  
"Who are you?"  
"How can you forget one of your best friends?"

The person stood up and turned around. It was Julio.

"Julio," Diana asked.  
"Diana," Julio stated.  
"How? I thought you were dead! I locked you in that fucking bathroom! You should be dead!"

He looked at the ground and chuckled.

Diana looked at him confusedly. "What are you laughing about?"

He looked back up at her.

"Then I'm back from the dead."


	14. Hello Diana

Diana and Julio stand in front of each other.

"I swear, I thought I killed you," said Diana. "How the hell did you break free?"  
"It's like what you taught, Di: Don't trust anyone."

Julio explains to her what happened after she had left the bathroom:

"_Diana!"_

_Julio tried to pull himself free._

"_Motherfucking bitch!"_

_Julio laid on his stomach and began to tear up. He looked up and saw everyone's bodies. He turned his head from where he saw Diana laying on the ground when he thought she was dead as well._

"_I wish you were still there!"_

_Outside of the bathroom, Diana walks past Jigsaw._

_She looks at him. "I'm done."_  
"_I'll take care of him."_  
"_Go ahead."_

_Jigsaw walks to the bathroom and opens the door._

_He turns the light on. "Julio?"_  
"_Oh shit," Julio yelled. "You're a fucking serial killer!"_

_Jigsaw walks up to him with his hand inside his pocket._

"_Please, if you kill me, kill me right now," Julio yelled. _

_Jigsaw took out a key from his pocket and unlocked Julio's chain._

"_You're free to go," Jigsaw told him._

"So he freed you," Diana asked. "That backstabbing bitch!"

Julio looked at her and took out a manila folder from under his shirt.

"What is that," Diana asked him.  
Julio threw it next to her. "You figure it out."

She picked it up and opened the folder. Inside were "Missing" fliers of Julio, Angela, JB, Dominique, Destiny, Leo, Jason, Emillio, Pedro, and herself.

"You killed them all! Before they all died, they all spent time with their murderer," Julio exclaimed.  
"They all deserved it!"  
"Why would you kill them when you meant everything to some of them?"  
"You're not dead and I meant everything to you. That's why you helped me the entire time."

Julio paused.

"Exactly," said Diana.  
"It doesn't matter anymore. You don't matter anymore."  
"You and me still have each other. Julio, look at me."

She walked towards him.

"You and I, we can take over Jigsaw's work after he dies. We can teach everyone."  
"No. I'm not talking to you to get a job or set stupid games. I can't forgive myself for being so blind the entire time. This is for all the friends I wasn't able to save!"  
"That's your choice."

Julio pulls out two guns from his back pockets and points them at her.

"Why did you kill them all," he cried. "Answer me! Answer me, dammit!"  
She steps back. "Pull the trigger! I dare you!"

Julio is about to pull the trigger on both guns, but he lowers his guns down.

"You know you couldn't even if you tried," said Diana.

She walks towards him again and grabs a gun out of his hand.

She steps back again while pointing it at him. "You don't understand."  
"I don't which is why you need to explain it."

Julio aims his remaining gun at her.

"If you're not afraid of killing me," he told her. "Then pull the trigger!"  
"You pull yours first!"  
"You know you can't because we were never like this until you made that choice!"  
"Shut up!"  
"Fire it, damn it!"  
"You do it, stupid motherfucker!"

They fire their guns at the same time; Julio's bullet hits her in the shoulder and her bullet hits him in the chest. Diana drops to her knees while gripping onto her shoulder in pain and sees Julio fall to the ground.

"Stupid bitch," Diana cried.

Julio lays on his back and takes out a tape recorder from his pocket.

"Listen...To this tape..."

Julio dies. Diana crawls to his body and takes the tape recorder from his hand.

_Hello Diana. If you're listening to this, then Julio must be dead. You may think you were the winner of this game, but right now, you're nothing but a loser. Julio was the only survivor of your games. You thought he was working for me, but he never was. I set him free because I knew you'd be alone. All he wanted was to get you back and have everything back to normal, but you let greed and power overshadow you. You wanted to teach, but all you did was kill. You'd rather call yourself a teacher than a murderer, but look back at who is dead. You barely knew Leo and Emillio. You hated Dominique and Destiny. They died because of you. This is what people would call a cold-blooded murder and you're nothing but a cold-blooded murderer. You killed the people that were once everything to you, and you were everything to them. Now you have nobody because the Diana everyone knew is dead along with them. Julio didn't see the eyes of his best friend the moment you killed him, he saw the eyes of a murderer._

Diana looked at her bleeding shoulder and then looked at Julio's body.

"What did I fucking do?"

She looked through the folder again. Her blood drops onto the papers inside. She throws the folder to the side and grabs the gun she used to kill Julio.

She looks at Julio's body. "This is the only way I can forgive myself, huh?"

She kneeled and pointed the gun at her head.

"Game over."

She pulled the trigger and kills herself instantly by a self-inflicted gunshot to the head.


End file.
